


Basquiat AU 006 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 突然暴露其實是all九...嗎my쌍구
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860





	Basquiat AU 006 (中文版)

呂暢九對於現在的情況也覺得有些好笑，只是輕輕的喚了一聲，感覺梁洪碩連呼吸都要停住了。自己有很多問題想問，記憶中大概是他們中了埋伏，兩個人不敵然後自己就被捉住了，然後...想起在黑暗中遭受的對待，呂暢九好像回到了冰冷可怕的水池，止不住的輕顫。

「你的傷好一點了嗎？還有，我是怎樣回來的？我只記得...」

「別想了，我們都安全了知道嗎？」

這樣的距離和姿勢梁洪碩不難感覺到對方情緒的變化，只能讓呂暢九盡可能靠近自己，像安撫小孩一樣輕撫着對方的頭髮。

「暢九啊，是哥疏忽大意才讓你受傷的，對不起。」

「說什麼呢？這怎麼是你的錯？」

「要不是我不聽你説，堅持要繼續推進，你也不會被抓也不會受傷。」

「是我自己決定的，洪碩哥你不用...咳咳...」

沒想過梁洪碩會把責任全攬到自己身上，呂暢九急著解釋，可一着急又開始猛烈咳嗽，嚇得梁洪碩只好邊替他順氣邊勉強答應不會再多想。

「哥答應我了，這次的責任不在你，所有不要自責了。」

「知道了，知道了。暢九才是不要再這麼激動，好好養傷。」

「我們暢九！可算是...！」

被姜炯求衝進辦公室嚇了一大跳的趙珍虎聽到呂暢九醒來的消息也是安心了不少，跟着姜炯求便往病房走。推開門打算給弟弟一個熱情的歡迎，卻看到一臉着急在比劃着什麼的梁洪碩，順著手勢才看到呂暢九靠在他的肩膀又睡了。

「你讓暢九躺在床上睡啊，這樣不累嗎？」

「我怕弄醒他，不過珍虎哥，他剛醒來現在又睡著是正常的嗎？」

「暢九哥還發着燒又受了傷，體力比平常差很正常。」

「而且，應該沒有誰能像你一樣，受多重的傷隔天都沒事似的，簡直鐵人。」

幾個人幾乎用着氣音交談，醫療組的兩師徒沒忍住調侃梁洪碩但後者只一直把注意力放在睡得正香的人身上。在姜炯求的幫助下，梁洪碩還是讓呂暢九躺回了床上方便趙珍虎檢查。剛把要處方的藥都寫好，就聽到了敲門聲。

「珍虎哥，我們可以進來嗎？」

「暢九睡了，你們還是在外面聊吧，我先去藥房把藥拿過來。」

在最前面的安達祐人探頭小心的問道，這幾天他每次來看呂暢九都是安靜的站着，生怕會騷擾到對方似的。收到姜炯求的訊息他跟其他人一樣高興，可性格沈穩的他還是感覺最冷靜的那個。聽到趙珍虎的話，所有人都退到了外面的走廊，讓姜炯求給眾人説明情況，趙珍虎又往藥房走去。

「醒來就好，趁大家都在，我想開個會。先去會議室。」

除了姜炯求外，其他四個人跟着李會澤去開會了，姜炯求不是不好奇，只是房裡的人遠比組織的行動重要。

「暢九哥，這次先聽我説完再決定要不要醒來可以嗎？」

姜炯求坐在床邊有點小委屈的看著呂暢九，一向自信的自己怎麼在呂暢九面前就只能待對方熟睡的時候才敢説出自己的想法呢。剛剛準備好要説的話被對方突然醒來打斷，姜炯求也想過要不等下一次的機會，可是下一次是什麼時候，要是沒有下一次等各種的不確定讓姜炯求決定再勇敢一次。

「這次你被抓走我才知道自己有多沒用，不像洪碩哥他們能出現場，不像祐人一看就知道是誰把你抓了，就只能在基地干着急。」

姜炯求自嘲的笑了笑，感覺呂暢九沒有要醒又繼續説。

「可是，也讓我明白時間有多寶貴，畢竟明天發生什麼事誰知道呢？本來想説，之前你很想去那家咖啡店等你醒來就請假陪你去，現在我改變主意了。你出院的那天，就向你...告白。」

像説着秘密似的，姜炯求附身小聲的在呂暢九耳邊説出最後兩個字，然後止不住笑意樂得像個得到全世界糖果的小孩一樣。就算只是單方面向對方表達自己的喜歡，姜炯求也覺得很滿足了，忘了怎麼開始什麼時候開始的暗戀就算沒有回應也沒關係，只要可以一直在對方身邊已經足夠。

同一時間在會議室裏的氣氛截然不同，平常打打鬧鬧的幾個人一進入狀態，就會變成另一個人一樣，現在以梁洪碩為首的三人圍在投影畫面旁等待李會澤和安達祐人的説明。

「之前説過這次可能是異族想挑起我們和其他族群的鬥爭，祐人今天收到了地下族群的密報。」

李會澤指了指停留在半空的影像，安達祐人按下播放鍵的瞬間會議室就充斥著此起彼落的咆哮聲。畫面中的三個異族背靠背的被綁在一根木柱子上，中間一個上半是牛下半是人的一直在叫囂，而左右站着的頭上都怖滿一直發出高頻叫聲的怪異觸手，讓人有點毛骨悚然。

「這幾個想偷襲地下族群被發現，那邊已經準備和異族開戰，所以我希望派幾個人去守著邊界，順道搜集異族的情報。」

安達祐人把整理出來的資料換到屏幕，影像中斷後會議室終於安靜，李會澤也可以説他的計劃。

「我去吧，之前和那司令見過面，他還欠我們一個交待而且知道我們是同一陣線的。」

「洪碩哥我跟你一起去，我在制高點埋伏。」

畢竟在一起也有段時間，行動組的四個人已經很有默契，快速定下了要點。情報組缺了呂暢九主導，安達祐人的責任就更重，李會澤有點擔心會給弟弟太大壓力。

「祐人，情報那邊需要的話我可以讓總部派人來協助。」

「不用，我一個人可以。後勤支援就全交給我。」

「好，那禹奭你和我守著基地以防萬一。」

「知道！」


End file.
